


the wise and foolish builders

by agentcxrter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Early days of SHIELD, Gen, peggy and howard are bros, peggy is a sassmaster, she is sick of howard's bullshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentcxrter/pseuds/agentcxrter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you want to build something, you need a strong foundation. Something strong, and sure, that won’t give way to the elements thrown at it. A foundation that would be first layer of something incredible, similar to a skyscraper that was close to the sky, you could swear that if you stood on the very ledge, on the roof, you could taste the stars. Something built on strong beliefs, and pure principles, and with a driving force to guide your mind, to remind you what you were fighting for."</p><p>The journey of building the organization formerly known as SHIELD, and the events that led to its downfall, told through the eyes of the first Agent Carter, and then the second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically, this is a little idea I got based on the scene from the finale of Agents of SHIELD, (where Coulson is given directorship), and it reminded me of a story I heard a lot growing up, which led to this little gem. It's a work in progress, but I'm pretty proud of it so far. Let me know what you think, and if I should continue on!

“Everyone therefore who hears these words of mine, and does them, I will liken him to a wise man, who built his house on a rock. The rain came down, the floods came, and the winds blew, and beat on that house; and it didn't fall, for it was founded on the rock. Everyone who hears these words of mine, and doesn't do them will be like a foolish man, who built his house on the sand. The rain came down, the floods came, and the winds blew, and beat on that house; and it fell—and great was its fall.”  
— Matthew 7:24–27, World English Bible

 

When you want to build something, you need a strong foundation. Something strong, and sure, that won’t give way to the elements thrown at it. A foundation that would be first layer of something incredible, similar to a skyscraper that was close to the sky, you could swear that if you stood on the very ledge, on the roof, you could taste the stars. Something built on strong beliefs, and pure principles, and with a driving force to guide your mind, to remind you what you were fighting for; to remind you of those pure principles and strong beliefs.

To remind you who you really are. 

These were the thoughts that were swirling through Peggy’s mind as she stood with Howard, in a deserted area on the grounds of what used to be Camp Lehigh. Of course, it still was an Army training camp, technically, but with the demise of the war had also brought silence to the base. Peggy found it rather unnerving, actually, because she had been here when it was all but that, bustling with officials barking commands, and the grunts of privates, hurrying along on their daily runs. If she looked hard enough, she supposed, she could see the ghosts of the soldiers she’d seen through training, and a part of her in the back of her mind wondered if they’d made it home alive. The reasonable part of her brain chastised herself, for it was nothing but inefficient, as well as destructive, to think that way. 

But a part of her couldn’t help but stare out over at the flagpole, standing tall and proud over the crest of the hill, much like the lines of soldiers she’d seen departing for battle, and she let herself, just for a short second, to think of Steve, of the way he’d cleverly unscrewed the pole, making it topple down, and how Peggy had looked him with a mystified look, because in an inordinate way, she found him...refreshing. 

In a manner that Peggy hadn’t yet decided was good or bad, Howard decided to disrupt her thoughts. 

“So, is there a reason you dragged me out to this army base, Agent Carter? Or do I have to regret recruiting you for this particular job?”

She turned and responded briskly, “Well, Mr. Stark, seeing as we haven’t gotten anywhere with this ‘particular job’, as you say, besides the name, I don’t believe you have the sufficient ground that’s required to regret recruiting me for anything.” 

He laughs, and goes to stand beside her. “That is the exact reason I recruited you in the first place.”

She raises an eyebrow quizzically. “What? Our sickening lack of progress?”

“Your ability to be even snarkier than I am.”

This riles a small smile out of Peggy, which is a rare occurrence these days. 

“I am curious, though,” she says. “What made you pick the name? Why SHIELD?”

Howard falls silent for a moment, and Peggy debates whether she should get him to a hospital.

In the midst of her trying to remember her knowledge of CPR (just in case), Howard speaks again.

“Because I think what we need is something to protect people,” he admits honestly, and Peggy happens to look over at him, and sees a rare moment of vulnerability in his eyes. “Because of what we’ve seen? We need someone, something who is ready for something like that. Something that, sends the message that no matter who the person is, no matter what they’ve done, that they’re worth saving.” 

Peggy is surprised at the magnitude of his words. Of course, she’d known he was a genius, but, right now, she truly believed it. 

“I suppose the name is fitting, too,” he says after a moment. “Because of him.” 

Peggy looks back at the flagpole, and silently agrees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeee, hello! This is the second chapter of this little thing I have going! And, as always, comments are totally welcome! I love hearing from everyone. 
> 
> Okay, enough of that. Enjoy!

They take it to Colonel Phillips a week later.

Or, rather, Peggy tells him of the idea. Howard stands in the corner and smokes a cigar.

Colonel Phillips, as expected, is hesitant to ‘hop on board’, as Howard describes the colonel’s hesitancy about their plan, and Peggy moves from ‘attention’ to glare at him in the corner with that damn cigar hanging out of his mouth. It was true Howard has his moments, but this certainly was not one of them.

“Alright,” Colonel Phillips says tiredly, sitting down at his desk. Peggy sees how aged he’s become, and realizes the war took a toll on him, too, like it took on the rest of them. ‘“Carter. Explain.”

And, so she does. She tells the colonel what Howard had told her a week ago, and he nods, letting her words sink in. “I agree with you,” he says, in his rumbling, commanding voice. “We don’t know what’s out there. And I would bet all the money in the world that we haven’t seen the last of HYDRA. Losing Schmidt was a blow, sure, but they’re not gone. No way that they’re gone. I think this is a good idea you got goin' on here, Carter. God knows, might even make up for all them crazy ass stunts you pulled in the war. You know, they didn't want me puttin' a woman in charge. Said it wasn't delicate work. Do you know what I said to them?” He says, raising an eyebrow. Peggy shakes her head mutely.  'I said, you've never met Carter."

He looks at her, then at Howard. "You can handle this?" 

"Yes." Both Howard and Peggy say at the same time, and Peggy silently thanks God for small miracles. 

 

Colonel Phillips pauses for a moment. “I went to a meeting yesterday, full of generals and colonels from every branch of the military, from every platoon. And they came up, and shook my hand, and congratulated me on winning this war.” He pauses again. “But I didn’t win it, not me.” He pauses, yet another time, and Peggy remarks in the back of her mind that she’s never seen him give a monologue that required so many pauses before. “Because, the thing about winning wars, is that once you win them, people tend to forget about what you’ve lost.”

He looks Howard and Peggy in the eye.

  
“And we all know what we lost.”

 

Before they leave, Colonel Phillips signs off on a few papers Howard has, and it’s Peggy’s turn to stand in the corner, and suddenly, she thinks of Steve.

She thinks of the picture she lifted from his file, back at her flat, and she can’t help but wonder.

 

_What would he do?_

 

It takes work, long and relentless hours of recruiting, overseeing training, and Peggy throws herself into it. She’s made for this; it’s in her blood. She trains them and makes them snap to attention, and for a moment at a time, she can pretend it’s the war again, and Steve is waiting for her back at base, likely with a story to tell about the antics that Barnes and Dugan had done this time. She would roll her eyes, and Steve would smile, ask how things were, and she’d tell him to mind his place, soldier, he was toeing the line, but she’d saying it with a warm smile, and he’d know she was only kidding.

 _In a perfect world_ , she supposed.

 

But the world wasn’t perfect, and that’s why she was here. To help protect it, from things the world just wasn’t ready for. And, she'd admit, she had her own little reason, as well.

 

To prove that Steve's sacrifice, his putting the plane in the water, wasn't done in vain. She'd make sure that Captain America was a name to be heard throughout the ages. Oh, yes, she would.

 

She would make Steve proud. 

 

 

The years pass, and SHIELD grows. Peggy is proud of it, in a way. She’s proud of what they’ve accomplished, her and Howard and Colonel Phillips. They’ve taken the best parts of the SSR, and transformed it in this, this agency, designed under the purest principle: protection. It’s a good thing to leave behind, Peggy muses, when she’s finally gone.

 

Of course, that won’t be happening any time soon.

 

She’s far too busy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, long time, no see, guys! I started school about two weeks ago, so I've been super busy, but I will try my hardest to update regularly!
> 
> Enjoy!

One day, Peggy is planning a romantic lunch date between her and the mountain of paperwork on her desk when the telephone rings, rather persistently, right next to her ear. Grumbling, she answers.

 

“Carter.”

“Hey, Pegs!”

 

“Howard, I thought you moved on from your incessant nicknames phase ages ago. Honestly. if you ever reproduce, they will enter this world giving silly nicknames to everyone he or she will ever encounter.”

“Ow, harsh,” Howard replies, and Peggy practically can hear his eye-roll through the phone. “The reason I called was that I wondered if you were free to lunch? I got something I want to talk to you about.”

Peggy winces. She knows that tone. “Oh, god, who is she?”

 

“Don’t ruin the surprise for yourself, good lord, woman. Mark’s in fifteen minutes?”

Mark’s was a place of theirs, because they had those abominable cheeseburgers Howard adored, but they did make fantastic chips, which Peggy secretly adored, too. Plus, their tea wasn’t half bad.

“Be there in ten,” she said in her usual brisk manner, and hung up the telephone, collecting her coat.

 

Naturally, Howard blows in approximately six and a half minutes late, and Peggy does her absolute best to suppress the sigh that was already about to leave her mouth.

“Hi, hi, sorry! Got caught up in this project I’m doing, because I’m messing around with this new machine, right? And, boy, is it a bitch - “

Peggy spares herself the horrors of having to hear Howard talk about his science by swiftly cutting him off, and thus, shutting him up.

Thankfully, he gets the message.

“So, who is she?” Peggy says, in her usual let’s get to the point, Howard tone.

“God, how did you know? Am I that obvious?”

Peggy looks up at him over the menu.

“Yes.”

“Well, okay. I’ll take the word of the spy, then.”

“Don’t patronize me. I need a name, Stark.”

“Turn off the scary voice. and I’ll tell you!”

Peggy glares at him.

“Really? Your IQ is 156, and the way you describe my voice is scary? God help this woman.”  
“Anyway,” Howard said, clearing his quote quite loudly, so loudly that some of the other patrons turned to stare, “If you’re done insulting my vocabulary - “

“I’m not insulting it, per se, I’m just remarking on how you could phrase your sentences more properly -”

“MARIA!” He yells out in pure frustration, and Peggy would have delighted in the look on his face (because, as much as she valued Howard as a friend, she absolutely loved fucking with his head.)

“What?” She said, taken off guard.

“Her name is Maria,” Howard sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Do I know her? Does she work in my department or yours?”

“Mine, obviously,” Howard snorted.

Peggy thought long and hard for a moment, trying to think of all the women named Maria in Howard’s department off the top of her head. “Well, it’s obviously not Strozier, or Lewis, they’re not your type in the slightest, and it’d be a cool day in hell before you asked out Carbonell - “

Peggy sorely wishes she hadn’t looked up at Howard in that moment.

 

Because if there’s anything Peggy Carter hates, aside from misogyny in the workplace and slow walkers, it’s being proven wrong.

“You’re kidding me,” she says, disbelieving. “You are pulling my leg.”

The shit eating grin on Howard’s face is not helping the situation.

“You are joking.”

“Oh, I wish I was, but then I wouldn’t be able to see this look on your face,” Howard snarks back in return, and Peggy wants nothing more to wipe that stupid mustache off his face.

One of the only good things that came of the war, Peggy would later muse, were the absolutely fantastic curses she would hear uttered every day in basic training, and many of her finest were deployed towards Howard as they exited Mark’s.

“God, you rancid bloody fucker. I can’t believe you.”

“Now, now, Agent Carter. Those aren’t the most lady-like terms to use, especially towards a gentleman such as myself.”

“Oh, fuck you.”

“Don’t know where you’ve been the past half hour, but I am seeing someone.”

“Oh, god. I should have just done my paperwork.”

Howard rolls his eyes, and he hails a cab.He gets in it, and leaves.

 

Peggy fumes all the way back to the office.

She pities all the interns who get in her way.


End file.
